


By the Firelight

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Destiel December 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Dean and Cas sip hot chocolate by the fire.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	By the Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fireplace for the Destiel December Challenge 2020

They’d come to Colorado on a case but by the time they had burned the bones of the ghost causing all the trouble the incoming storm had hit and the roads would be closed at least until tomorrow. On the upside, their accommodations were much nicer than usual. Investigating a haunting at a ski resort with private cabins had its benefits, including a small kitchen and a fireplace. Sam had turned in shortly after eating, but Dean was excited to make real hot chocolate. He had purchased the ingredients at the small gift shop off of the main cabin. He insisted Castiel try some and though Cas hadn’t been able to taste much since being restored to an angel, he appreciated that Dean wanted him to share the experience. Cas usually indulged Dean, especially when he saw some of the carefree person he must once have been slip through. Cas cherished the rare moments he could see such untroubled happiness on the face of the man he loved.

“We used to have hot chocolate whenever it snowed. Sammy doesn’t remember of course, but drinking something warm when it was cold and all the sound was muffled outside…” Dean trails off, almost as if he hadn’t realized he was talking out loud. Castiel knew that remembering the time before his mother died was hard on Dean, but this time the memory seemed to comfort him. Dean smiled brightly as he turned to Castiel. “What do you think of it, Cas?”

“I can appreciate that the contrast of hot liquid on a cold day would be soothing.” Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to Cas. This close to the small fire Dean had put Cas in charge of building, the light from the flames cast the room in a warm glow. Dean finished his drink in comfortable silence. Dean stretched over Cas to put his empty mug on the small end table next to Cas’ half full cup. When Dean settled back down on the cushions he was even closer to Castiel, although the angel wasn’t sure if Dean was aware of it. Dean seemed lost in thought. 

“Thanks for coming with us on this case, Cas. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

“You asked me. Of course I came.” Dean leaned back into the cushions and Cas couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the man next to him was. Cas knew he was staring but couldn’t seem to find the will to stop as Dean sleepily relaxed into the soft couch. “I’m not sure how much I was needed though. This was ‘cut and dry’.” Cas only continued to use air quotes around Dean because he had noted that Dean seemed to enjoy it. Dean huffed out a small laugh.

“Whatever man, I’m just glad you’re here.” Cas smiled softly as Dean began to drift off to sleep. It wasn’t long before Dean had nodded off and slowly slid down Cas’ arm and into his lap. Cas knew Dean wasn’t ready to acknowledge the bond between them. It didn’t matter tonight. All that mattered now was the soft sound of Dean’s breath, the softness of the blonde hair Cas gently ran his fingers through, and the knowledge that the man with the soul that shone more brightly than any the angel had ever seen was happy that Cas was here. As the firelight danced across Dean’s face, Castiel was content.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff! Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
